Meowlolz Experimenting Page
This is my own experimenting page so please do not use it for your own purposes :) The Attacking Mage: : This is a very different attack method involving solid attack on a mage's side. : Lvl 2: Flame Shock I (Obvious) : Lvl 3: Flame Shock II (Obvious) : Lvl 4: Flame Shock III (Obvious) : Lvl 5: Light Healing I (Only for early training and very squishy times) : Lvl 6: Shield I (Only for going into bf) : Lvl 7: Poisining I (Good for off screen damage) : Lvl 8: Poisining II (Take this or Save) If you don't take this, try and buy FS IV : Lvl 9: EIther take Freezing Trap I or Save (Try and buy Firebolt II) : Lvl 10: Firebolt I (Obvious) : Lvl 11: Teleport I (Escaping squishy situations or following your prey) bob is awesome The Support Mage: : Lvl 2: Flame Shock I (This is your best dmg output for your lvl, I'd recommended max first) : Lvl 3: Flame Shock II (Exact Same Thing) : Lvl 4: Flame Shock III (Exact Same Thing) : Lvl 5: Light Healing I (When you are playing as a support mage, you heal ALL day long) : Lvl 6: Light Healing II (An increase in heal increments) : Lvl 7: Light Healing III (Another Increase in Heal Increments) : Lvl 8: Shield I (This is another one of a mages very important skills, this blocks dmg so that they don't take that alloted amount of dmg. For example, if a warrior does 13 dmg to another warrior, if you put a shield on your warrior for lets say 40 dmg, when the warrior hits your warrior, they won't take dmg until that shield has been worn off) : Lvl 9: Shield II (Stronger Shield) : Lvl 10: Shield III (Even Stronger Shield) : Lvl 11: Freezing Trap I (This move is for the players who kite, running back and forth attacking like rangers, this freezes them in place so you can either flame shock them, or have a fellow warrior take care of them. This skill is also amazing for running enemies) TRAINING: Probably the most dreaded part about TWOM. I can tell you from experience, BF 1 campers are the easiest campers. EVAH. You level up to lvl 11, then +5 all of your armor and your done. Most of your triaining, you would train at Woody Weedy forest and Mushroom Marshland. Most of the monsters that you would kill are: Kooii Leaf Boar and Angry Leaf Boar Poisonous Mushroom and Poisonous Spider Swamp Boar Equips: All of your classes have very different equips but most of them are very similiar in that you build as much on armor and attack as possible. And the easiest way to do this is...ENCHANTING. Try and enchant everything to at least +4, but +5 is amazing. Leather armor for both Ranger and Warrior, but Mushroom Robe for Magician. +6 or +7 for weapons. Warrior Equips: Hat: +4 or +5 Woopa Scale Helm with as much STR as possible. Shield: +4 or +5 Round Shield with as much fire resist and block as possible. Adding STR with a strength scroll is also very useful. Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian's Ring. The chances of that are slim. A more tankier build includes an Ancient Ring. Necklace: Darkskull Necklace with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Sturdy Leather Armor with as much health as possible Boots: +5 Boots of Speed 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Harder to obtain) Belt: Leather Belt Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Cloak of Health. Definitly try and get a COW if you are rich enough, as the small deadly strike is amazing. (Cloak of Will) Gloves: Leather Gloves +5 IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU AT LEAST +5 EVERY OF YOUR ARMOR. If you want to be a really good tank. Use STR enchants and HP enchants for most of your armor. Weapon: A Canine Tooth of Madness is the BEST weapon any BF 1 camper can get. Attempt to get one with with a blue name as these ones are a tons better, or just get a regualar one. ENCHANT it to +6 or +7 dependin on the risks you're willing to take. Or +8. These swords have great speed and do great attacks. The best thing is that to enchant you use Wep D instead of Wep C. Tons cheaper. :D Ranger Equips: Hat: +4 or +5 Hair Feather with AT LEAST 2 crit. No questions asked. Shield: N/A Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian's Ring. The chances of that are slim. For a slightly tankier build with more health, Ring of Ancient it up!!! Necklace: Darkskull Necklace with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Sturdy Leather Armor with as much health as possible Boots: +5 Boots of Speed 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Slightly Harder) Belt: Leather Belt Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Health Cloak ... if you are rich enough. Buy a COW. Cloak of Will, the extra deadly strike is a beauty. Gloves: Leather Gloves +5 Weapon: Longbow: As much Hitrate as POSSIBLE :P I can tell you from experience that hitrate above 4 is pretty expensive. At least hit 4, all of my bows are hit 5, but I am still searching for Hit 6 or Hit 7. +7 or +8 this and you will be deadly. Mage Equips: Hat: Magician Hat with at least 2 INT Shield: N/A Rings: Coral Ring with at least Fire Resist 2 or a Guardian Ring. The chances of that are slim. Again, an ARing is pretty nice as mages have a tiny bit of hp. Necklace: Darkskull Necklace with crit, though this is rare, or a coral neck with at least fire resist 3 Armor: +4 or +5 Mushroom Robe (Kinda Rare) Boots: +5 Boots of Speed 5% or +5 Savage Boots (Slightly Harder) Belt: Fungiskin Belt: 5 Hp or better Cloak: Bulldozer Cloak is RECOMMENDED or Health Cloak COW!!!!!!!! Gloves: Mitten +5 Weapon: Oak Tree Staff. +8 try and get INT 4 + BF Camping The three easy steps to earning fame, stars, and carrying your faction. 1. Depending on your class, position yourself so that you can not only get the best out of every opponent, but also avoid getting yourself killed. So, if your a warrior, lead the charge, but make sure not to go too far ahead as that will get you killed fast. If you're a ranger, try and stay in mid, or if BF only has rangers, lead but make sure a mage is covering you. Mages, are mainly for helping support, but if you build as an attack mage, or hybrid, try and stay with the rangers. Try and stay all together, because this almost always works. So basically, when you stay together, you have warriors up front, getting hit, and mages locking them, while rangers are slowly picking them off. Let me tell you, ten rangers killing one person is a lot better and more efficent than one. Ex: {w} = warrior {r} = ranger and {m} = mage {w r w w w} {r r r r w r w} Usually something like this really works. {m r m r m} 2. Never be too aggresive. Being aggresive usually leads to death, and sometimes can change the course of a battlefield. An example of this is, trying to finish up a kill when you know you shouldn't basically, your chasing someone with low health into siras base, where you get ganged, they push and you guys lose lots of ground. Don't be aggresive, and make sure to stay together. 3. Always listen to one or two people. Usually you have natural born leaders, who try and lead battlefield. Usually they are pretty experienced or know what they're talking about. Like me, I've read Sun Tzu's Art of War, and I don't mean to brag, but I know quite a bit. When they say stay, they mean stay because there is always some sort of advantage to it. When they say push, you push because either your enemy's are weak, or you need some extra ground. 4. I said 3, but this one really isn't a core rule. Always. Always. Always. Always. Make sure that you are with someone else before you charge. I always see one or two noobs who run up just to get squashed. Category:Guide